


Love From Uncle J

by Inner_Devil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Baby, Birthday, Birthday Party, Child, Gifts, Incomplete, M/M, Phone number, Pregnant Mary, Twins, locket
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim confronts Mary at Sherlock's parents' house regarding her unborn child and its place in Jim's Empire. After their little chat, Jim continues his involvement in the child's life, even going so far as to visit without John's knowledge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Even criminals pout sometimes

It was Christmastime at the Holmes house, and John and Mary had been invited to join Sherlock and Mycroft at the home. They, of course, agreed and went with Sherlock to his parents' house. They arrived perfectly on time and Mary ended up in the sitting room with Christmas punch and a book that Mrs. Holmes had written. She was alone in the room, so it was fairly quiet. The only noise was the crackling of the fire in the fireplace and the occasional turning of a page. It was peaceful for a while, until it was interrupted.

"Well, well. Now what do we have here?" Jim crooned as he approached the chair adjacent to Mary's. "It's our mother-to-be."

"What do you want, James?" the blonde woman muttered, closing the book to look at the other.

"Oh, just wondering if the baby's daddy would like to meet Uncle Jim," the raven-haired man hummed innocently.

"We're not going to tell them," Mary insisted, sipping her punch.

"You're such a spoilsport," the criminal pouted. "And what about this child? Will it be raised like Mum and Father raised us? Which, of course, would lead it to follow in our work."

Mary shook her head and sighed. "James, cut it out. I told you, I don't want this baby to continue our work. I dyed my hair, I changed my name. I've done everything I could to make sure John won't know you and I are even related. He'd never trust me again if he knew my twin was James Moriarty, the man who killed his best friend."

Jim sighed heavily. "Mummy would be so disappointed in you," he hummed, knowing it was a pressure point for her.

"Mummy would be happy I'm protecting my child," the woman argued fiercely.

Jim chuckled a bit. "Of course. You believe whatever you'd like. But just know that I will be keeping an eye on my niece or nephew. I expect full updates throughout the pregnancy and the child's life. But no matter what, I'll know exactly what's going on with it," he told the other, getting to his feet. "Oh, and enjoy the punch. I think you'll find something new."

With that Jim left, not saying another word. Mary tried to brush it off, hoping John hadn't noticed Jim's presence. Her brother could be so annoying sometimes. He wanted to intrude on every aspect of her life. It was his idea that she should be with John in the first place. Most of this was just for a job, though she'd certainly never intended to get pregnant. But now she was and she had to keep up the rouse. She couldn't let John find out it wasn't real.

But soon Mary noticed Jim was right about the punch. Something seemed odd about it, though she couldn't put her finger on it. But soon she was knocked out cold. John was in a panic, thinking Sherlock had done some damage to their child. But Sherlock assured him that it wasn't lethal and would be harmless to the baby. Everyone was knocked out for quite some time so they could work a case.

John, of course, never found out about the meeting. Mary refused to tell him and John didn't look through the flash drive so he didn't know about her past. But throughout the child's life, gifts would occasionally appear at the front step, as well as money for things their child needed. Sometimes the gifts were expensive, sometimes just basic necessities. But it was always enjoyable, since it was a little kid. It was sweet to see how happy it made the child. But every time a package or money arrived, there wasn't a return address. Just a package or envelope with their names and address. And typically there'd be a note going something like this:

                                                                           Dearest Child,

                                                                                  A simple gift for my favourite relative. Hope you enjoy.

                                                                                                                                                                 Love,

                                                                                                                                                                  Uncle J


	2. Happy Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uncle J isn't so invisible anymore

Jim kept an eye on the child as it grew, sending gifts and always receiving updates. John never knew about Uncle J, as Mary always insisted she bought the gifts. He had no reason not to believe her 

Soon enough, it was their child's fifth birthday. John and Mary decided to let their daughter have a party with friends in the park. With people constantly walking around, no one noticed the blond, green eyes man off by the swings.

"Happy birthday, Cassidy!" the children sang happily as she blew out her candles. The blonde girl was so excited for the party, scarring down her cake and ice cream to get to the gifts. She tore through those as well and was soon rushing off to play with a large blue ball she'd received for her birthday. She played happily with her friends until the ball bounced off toward the swings.

"I'll get it!" Cassidy shouted, chasing after the ball. She stopped at the feet of the strange man, staring up as he handed her the ball. "Thanks, mister!" she chirped. 

"You're welcome, Cassidy," he replied with a chuckle. "Happy birthday, by the way."

"Thanks!" she giggled, not questioning how he knew. "I gotta go back and play. Do you wanna play, mister?" she asked curiously. She was always supposed to make friends and make sure everyone felt included. Didn't that include this man?

"No, thank you," he chuckled. "But I do have something for you."

He pulled out a beautifully wrapped gift with a note on the top. It read simply: Dearest Cassidy, Happy birthday, my darling. Enjoy this gift and don't hesitate to call if you need anything. Love, Uncle J.

Cassidy grinned when she read it, looking up. The man certainly looked like he could be related to her. And he was smiling nicely. Could it be?

"Uncle J?" she asked and the man grinned and nodded.

"That's right, love. It's me," he hummed. Jim wore green contacts, a blonde wig, and some padding to make himself appear larger. "But it's our little secret, okay? If Daddy asks, Mummy gave you the present. And keep my note hidden. Daddy doesn't like me very much," he sighed. "But go ahead and open your gift."

Cassidy nodded, ripping open the present and gasping as she saw it. Jim had gotten her a locket made of 14 karat gold. Inside was a picture of Cassidy the day she was born. The other half of the locket contained a white piece of paper with a phone number. Above it was "Uncle J". Of course the number was untraceable. No one could find him. But if Cassidy needed something, she could call.

"Thank you, Uncle J!" Cassidy giggled, letting him out it on her before hugging him.

"You're welcome, darling," Jim hummed happily. "Now, I'd better go. You go on and play. And don't lose this locket."

Cassidy nodded, running back to her friends. Jim left the park so as not to get caught, though of course Mary knew he'd been there. Still it was Cassidy's favorite birthday.


	3. Decisions, Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: Mentions of drunk sex (rape) in the first paragraph. You can skip it.**

Cassidy continued to grow over the years, getting taller and more beautiful every day. She got plenty of attention from the boys, but she rarely ever dated them. She just enjoyed time with her friends and made sure to keep up with her schoolwork. Occasionally she'd go to parties and drink a bit, but never in excess. That is, until one night a boy had been flirting with her and managed to get her drunk. Next thing she knew, she was waking up naked in someone's bed with the boy who'd been flirting with her. Easily putting two and two together, she knew what must've happened. There wasn't a condom wrapper in sight either, even when she looked through the trash. Fuck. That couldn't be good. Cassidy quickly got dressed and left the house, catching a cab back home. 

"Where the hell have you been?!" John demanded when she came home. 

Cassidy flinched, her head pounding. "I'm sorry, I lost track of time," she answered quietly. "Daddy, please. Let me go to bed. I promise I'll explain later."

"No. You're going to explain things right now," John snapped. "Do you have any clue how worried we've been? Your mother is out looking for you right now."

Mary, really, had enlisted Jim's help, using his network of resources to try to find Cassidy. John was still yelling until Cassidy ended up vomiting all over the floor. That finally got him to stop as he took her to the bathroom to get her cleaned up, then brought her to bed with some water and saltines. 

"Rest here, love. I'll go call your mother," he told her gently, giving her a wastebin in case she needed to throw up again. Leaving the room quietly, he called Mary and told her everything. When she heard, she let Jim know so he would call off the search. But there was more to it than that. Jim had other plans in mind.

Cassidy got lectured the next day by both of her parents and was grounded for a month. She never got the chance to tell them what really happened though. They didn't know how freaked out she really was. What had happened? Who even was that guy? Would she be okay? What would happen? But Jim managed to find out everything and knew exactly what to do. Three weeks later, a small paper bag appeared in Cassidy's room, placed on her bed with a little note attached.

_Cassidy,_

_This will be helpful for you. And don't worry about the moron who did that to you. He's been taken care of._

_Love,_

_Uncle J_

Inside the bag was a pregnancy test. Well, really, there were multiple pregnancy tests, just to be safe. Different types to make sure. Cassidy used them all, wanting to be safe. And 3 minutes after she'd taken the last one, she checked them all. There were a couple of faint negatives, but almost all of them were positive. So it was true then. They'd slept together without a condom. She'd lost her virginity and she didn't even know the boy's name. And now she was going to have a baby. What was she going to do? She couldn't tell her parents, could she? They'd kill her if they knew. And how would she explain any of it? It barely even made sense to her. She knew one thing though. She couldn't get rid of the child. That just wasn't who she was. So she'd have to figure out how to take care of it and tell her parents. That was the real catch.

She managed to sneak out and get some prenatal vitamins, though she couldn't see a doctor just yet. Her father would hear immediately if she did and she needed to keep it a secret for now. But what she didn't notice was that Jim was constantly watching over her. He knew everything the moment she did it. So when she found out she was pregnant, he made sure to provide for her. Baby supplies and pregnancy supplies, including things like nursing bras, breast pumps, bottles, and plenty of pads. She'd need them when the baby was born. Lastly, he sent her a letter with some extra papers.

_Cassidy,_

_I understand I am to be expecting a grandniece or grandnephew. I know the circumstances aren't ideal, but there's honestly nothing to worry about. Uncle J knows just what to do. Enclosed with this letter, you will find forms to be filled out and a few flyers. You'll tell your parents that you've been invited to stay in Ireland as part of an exchange student program for 9 months. You'll be coming to live with me there and I'll provide you assistance through the pregnancy. I've also enclosed adoption papers, as I presume you won't want to keep the child and admit to your parents what's happened. You will always be able to see your child whenever you'd like and be a part of his or her life. I will simply be a parent in the legal sense. It's your choice though._

_See you soon,_

_Uncle J_

Cassidy didn't know what to think. But she knew she couldn't just sit here and let her parents find out she was pregnant. They'd kill her. So she brought them the forms and let them sign it, doing precisely as the letter said. The adoption papers were signed and she packed her bags. In a few weeks, she'd be in Ireland with her Uncle J, seeing him again for the first time in years.


	4. Off to Ireland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's kind of short, sorry!

John and Mary lifted the grounding so Cassidy could have what they believed was an excellent opportunity to learn and grow. She could be grounded when she came home in nine months, as long as she stayed out of trouble in Ireland. So they signed the papers and sent them off to the enclosed address, which notified Jim of her impending arrival. He prepared everything for her, making sure she'd be well cared for the entire time. And sure enough, she was soon in Ireland waiting in the airport with nine months worth of luggage. A driver waited there with a sign bearing her name and she went with him, surprised to see a limo waiting for her. it was completely stocked with her favourite foods and drinks, which she thoroughly enjoyed during her ride to her uncle's house. 

When they arrived, she was a bit surprised to see a simple cottage out in the country with few people around. Cassidy was used to the bustling life of central London, so this would take some adjusting. But she climbed out and headed inside as the driver brought in her luggage. Looking around, she didn't notice the man entering the room.

"Good to see you made it safely," the man greeted, smiling as he walked towards her in jeans and a tee with a maroon cardigan. His raven-coloured hair was a bit messy and he had a little stubble along his chin, neck, and cheeks. 

"Yeah..." she muttered, eyeing him carefully. He looked familiar, but she wasn't quite sure.

"What's wrong? You don't recognize your own uncle?" he asked with a chuckle.

Cassidy broke into a smile. "Uncle J?" she asked, rushing forward to hug him when he nodded to confirm her thoughts.

"Welcome to my home, dear," Jim chuckled as he hugged her. "You're welcome to anything here, apart from what's in my study. Oh, and I might have company from time to time. Just ignore any sounds you may hear. It's nothing important," he assured. "Now why don't I show you around and then I'll show you your room so you can get settled? I've already prepared a nursery for when the baby arrives. There's a hospital nearby and a room set up for natural birth here, but you have a bit of time before you need to plan that," he told her.

Taking her around the house, he showed her every room and gave her a few details about it, wanting to make her comfortable. At the end, he brought her to her room and smiled as she looked at everything in astonishment. It was large and lavish with a Queen size canopy bed with sheer white drapes, a large bay window, and a walk-in closet.

"This is all for me?" Cassidy asked in amazement, gazing around at everything. She could hardly believe it. This had to be a dream.

"Of course. If you need to go shopping for clothing or anything, I'm happy to provide a bit of spending money. All you need to do is ask. But for now, you can just get settled in for the day. I'm sure you have plenty to unpack and you need some time to relax. Although at some point, we do need to discuss the adoption," he told her.

She had no idea what sort of work her uncle did, which made it so much easier for him to carry out his plans. The kinder she thought he was, the easier it would be to get her to hand over custody of the baby. And once Jim was the legal guardian, he could mold the child into anything he wanted. The perfect little minion to take over his empire when the time came. He had to admit, it was one of the best plans he'd ever come up with, though hardly the most devious, or the most elaborate, or the most expensive. But by gaining her trust, he not only was able to take the child, he was able to get some insight into the Watsons and their daily lives. She would tell him everything if she thought he was on her side and with that information, he could plan everything perfectly. Yes, everything was falling into place beautifully now. Before long, he'd have exactly what he was after.


End file.
